Flaming Hearts
by WildChild026
Summary: The Yu-Yu gang is going back to the dark tourament again and they need another fighter. That's when meet the mysterious Trixy. How do Hiei and gang know her? And what if she's not really who she seems to be? Read and find out. And also there's some humor
1. A Love not Forgotten

Me: My first Yu-Yu Hakusho Fanfic!!  
  
Hiei: Yeah, so.  
  
Me: Well I'm just excited to see what ppl will think of it.  
  
Hiei: What if they hate it?  
  
Me: Well, I'm still glad that they just review.  
  
Kurama: I'm sure nobody will HATE it.  
  
Me: Thanks, Kurama.  
  
Kurama: You're welcome.  
  
Me: Well since I don't want to do the disclaimer, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, will one of you do it?  
  
Kurama: Yusuke went to the bathroom.  
  
Me: ok, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn, do it yourself.  
  
Me: umm...Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Sure, WildChild026 does not own Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
Me: Please just call me Sam or Sami.  
  
Kurama: Ok, short for Samantha, right?  
  
Me: Yep, BUT I DESPISE BEING CALLED SAMANTHA, *pulls out rifle* ANYONE WHO CALLS ME SAMANTHA SHALL SUFFER A HORRIBLE FATE. Just kidding. But seriously please don't call me Samantha.  
  
Kurama: Ok, Sam.  
  
Hiei: *smirks* Whatever you say, Samantha.  
  
Me: HEY!!!!!! I wouldn't do that again.  
  
Hiei: Why not?  
  
Me: OH YUKINA!!!!  
  
Hiei: Fine, go ahead and tell her I'm her brother, then I shall enjoy killing you slowly and painfully.  
  
Me: Go ahead, it doesn't bother me.  
  
Hiei: Really?  
  
Me: Yeah, in fact *grabs Hiei's sword* I'll do it for ya.  
  
Hiei: *shocked look* *grabs sword back* No, it's ok. Besides demons aren't allowed to kill humans.  
  
Me: You're, right. Well I'll just tell Koenma that I stole your sword and well, you know the rest.  
  
Hiei: *REALLY shocked look* *smirks* you're kidding.  
  
Me: Nope.  
  
Kurama: *speechless* *mouth open in shock* nobody has ever said that before.  
  
Me: Goody, I guess I'm the first.  
  
Hiei: Umm....*ties Sam up in a chair* I don't trust you with sharp objects.  
  
Kurama: Good idea, Hiei. Sam, We're gonna have to have someone watching you at ALL times.  
  
Me: Untie me, NOW!  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Me: Then how will I type my fic?  
  
Hiei: *evil grin* I'll do it for ya.  
  
Me: AHHH.....KURAMA GET HIEI AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER!!  
  
Kurama: Why!!  
  
Me: He'll put sick things in my fic!!  
  
Hiei: *evil grin* Now why would I do that?  
  
Me: To torture me.  
  
Kurama: Fine, here's how I'm gonna settle this. Hiei, promise me you won't put anything in that fic that Sam doesn't want you to.  
  
Hiei: *crosses fingers* I promise.  
  
Sam: *sees Hiei cross his fingers* Kurama, Hiei had his fi.....*Hiei covers Sam's mouth*  
  
Hiei: Shut up.  
  
Kurama: O......k, well I'm going now. *leaves*  
  
Me: *Hiei still has his hand on my mouth* Mmumuu!...Mhmm mhu hmu hmhuhmu mhummhu! (translation: Kurama! Hiei had his fingers crossed!!)  
  
Hiei: *smirks* *lets go of my mouth* let's get going with that fic, shall we?  
  
Me: KUR...  
  
Hiei: SHUT UP!!! Now on with the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Yu-Yu group was on their way to the dark tourament for the 2nd time.  
  
Yusuke: I wonder who we're battling this time, I mean a lot of people died last time.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, you're right Urameshi.  
  
Hiei: *staring at sky*   
  
Yusuke: Everything alright, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: *not taking his gaze off the sky* Hn, fine.  
  
Yusuke: What are we going to do about a 5th fighter?  
  
Kurama: I'm not sure but we'll figure it out.  
  
Just then the yu-yu group spotted a young girl fighting off a demon.  
  
Girl: I'll show you what happens to those who do that to me.  
  
Demon: Please, spare me, I didn't relize who you really were.  
  
Girl: Too bad. *pulls out staff with a blue flame on the top* *starts spinning as fast as ShishiWakamaru spun his sword* *faces spinning staff at demon* ELECTRIC FLAME BLAST!!!  
  
A big ball of a blue flame with yellow electicity around it shoots out of staff and hit the demon turning him into a pile of ash.  
  
Girl: Piece of cake.  
  
yu-yu group: *all except Hiei* *staring in awe*  
  
Hiei: *looking at her with a normal Hiei-face* *looks at Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama* Why are you all staring, it wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
Yusuke: I think we've found our 5th fighter.  
  
Hiei: You gotta be kidding.  
  
Yusuke: No, I'm not.  
  
Girl:*sees yuyu group staring at her* *smiles, then turns and starts walking away*  
  
Kurama: Hey, miss?  
  
Girl: *turns* Yes, Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Wait how did you know my name?  
  
Girl: Uhhh...I remember you guys from last year.  
  
Kurama: Oh, ok.  
  
*Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei walk up*  
  
Girl: Oh hello Yusuke, Kuwabara *her gaze gets soft* and hello Hiei.  
  
Hiei: *looks at her* *thinks* Why does her gaze seem so familiar?  
  
*flashback*   
  
Hiei is outside standing right by a cliff looking at the ocean. A girl comes up behind behind Hiei. She looks a lot like Sesshoumaru from Inuyahsa but like she his twin sister. She has silver-white hair that is pulled back into a braid and goes just below her shoulders. She's wearing a white battle suit and her eyes are a crystal although they tend to change to red, like Hiei's color of eyes, at times. And she's the same size as Hiei.  
  
Girl: Hiei, there you are.  
  
Hiei: *Looks at her* *smirks* You startled me, Amber.  
  
Amber: I'm sorry. *her gaze get soft* You know I have to leave.  
  
Hiei: *smirk goes away* *startes back at ocean* Yes, I know. For how long?  
  
Amber: I don't know. *her eyes turn red* But I can't wait to get back.  
  
Hiei: *looks back into* I'm going to miss you.  
  
Amber: * looks into his eyes* I'm going to miss you too.  
  
Both are staring at eachother. Thier gaze doesn't break. They get closer. Hiei captures Amber lips. They kiss for a while.  
  
Amber: *backs away* I'm sorry Hiei but I have to go. *turns and runs*  
  
*end flashback*  
  
*another flashback*  
  
Hiei is throwing rock into the ocean. Yusuke runs up to him.  
  
Yusuke: *out of breath* Hiei, there you are. I've been looking for you all day.  
  
Hiei: Well you found me, so tell whatever it is you have to tell me so you can leave.  
  
Yusuke: It's about Amber.  
  
Hiei: *stops throwing rock* *stands up* Yes, is she back?  
  
Yusuke: No, her home was attact.  
  
Hiei: *sudden look of fear* Is she ok!? *scared of what the answer might be*  
  
Yusuke: no...ummm.....sshheeee...ummm..  
  
Hiei: *gets impatient* JUST TELL ME ALREADY!!  
  
Yusuke: She..she didn't make it.  
  
Hiei: *looks like someone just took a knife and stab him through the heart with it* *turns back to the ocean*  
  
Yusuke: Hiei, I'm so sorr.....  
  
Hiei: Just go  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Hiei: *irritated* You told me what you needed to tell me so please leave me in peace.  
  
Yusuke: I'll be back at the hotel if you need me. *leaves*  
  
Hiei: *eyes start watering* *yes, Hiei the said to be cold, heartless, independent Hiei started crying* Stupid ningen feelings.  
  
~~end flashback~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: Sam, I do not cry I'm gonna change it.  
  
Sam: Oh, quit whining and just finish the chapter already before I decide to make you kiss Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei: YUCK!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Girl: Hiei *shakes him* Hiei you ok?  
  
Hiei: *snaps out of thought* Don't touch me. And how do you know our names?  
  
Girl: I saw you guys fight last year.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Yusuke: So, this is gonna sound stupid, but umm....will fight on our team. See we're missing a fighter and well ummmm...  
  
Girl: *giggles* Sure I accept.  
  
Yusuke: *stuned* You...you will? Great! So umm...what's your name?  
  
Girl: Trixy.  
  
Yusuke: Oh, ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Thank you for not putting anything sick or twisted.  
  
Hiei: I'm saving that for later.  
  
Me: *mutters* grreat. Could the mysterious Trixy really be Amber? If she is are the others going to find out? How are the fights going to go? If you want to know then please review! It's not that hard just click the little purple button at the bottom. 


	2. A Close Call

Me: *still tied to chair* Goody, someone reviewed!!   
  
I would like to make a special toast to icecreamsandwiches4life for being my first reviewer!!   
  
Thank you!!!! And Hiei, there's your proof. They liked it, so there. *sticks tongue out*   
  
Hiei: Hn. I wouldn't make me mad right now, otherwise I shall make YOU kiss Kuwabara.  
  
Me: NO ANYTHING BUT T.....Hey wait a minute, *smiles* I'm not even in the story.  
  
Hiei: That's not what I meant.  
  
Me: Oh, what did you mean?  
  
Hiei: I meant, I'll make Kuwabara come in here and kiss you.  
  
Me: *smile disappears* NO NOT THAT, PLEASE, NOT THAT!!! I'LL DO ALMOST ANYTHING!!  
  
Hiei Almost anything?  
  
Me: Yes.  
  
Hiei: *evil grin* Ok, I'll think of something later.  
  
Me: Uh oh, I have a bad feeling about this. And I still don't own em.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama: So, Trixy, have you ever fought in s tournament before?  
  
Trixy: Technically I haven't but I have fought some of the people that were in one.  
  
Kurama: Oh, I see.  
  
Kuwabara: So you seeing anyone?  
  
Trixy: *confused look* Wha.....No why?  
  
Kuwabara: Would you go out with me?  
  
Trixy: I'd love to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: HIEI!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: *innocent look* Yes?  
  
Me: DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID NOW CHANGE IT!!  
  
Hiei: Why should I?  
  
Me: YUKI.....  
  
Hiei: Ok, ok. You've made your point.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama: Oh, I see.  
  
Kuwabara: So where are you from?  
  
Trixy: The United States.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh, that's near Europe right?  
  
Everyone except for Hiei: *neverous smile* *sweatdrop*  
  
Hiei: And when I thought you could get no stupider.  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, don't call me stupid, shorty!  
  
Hiei: Fool.  
  
Trixy: *glares at Kuwabara* You shouldn't judge someone on thier size.   
  
Even the smallest demons or humans can be the most powerful.  
  
Hiei: *thinks* Isn't that what Amber used to say?  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
*when they were first meeting*  
  
Kuwabara: Hey I'm no fool, shrimp.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Amber: You should judge someone on their size.   
  
Even the smallest demon or human can be the strongest.  
  
~~~ End Flashback~~~  
  
Hiei: *starting into space*   
  
Trixy: Hiei *shakes him* you ok?  
  
Hiei: *snaps back to reality* I told you once before, don't touch me.  
  
Kurama: You'll have to excuse him, he;s been a little tempermental after the uhh....attact.  
  
Trixy: I know.  
  
Hiei: *ticked off* That was over a year ago and.....hey wait, how would you know?  
  
Trixy: *noervous look* Uhhh...*looks at sky* Oh, it looks like it's going to rain,   
  
mabey we should get back to the hotel.  
  
Yusuke: *looks at sky* Yeah, you're right. *smiles* Let's race back.  
  
Trixy: *smile* ok.  
  
Everyone except Hiei: *simles*. ok  
  
Yusuke: On you mark.....get set.....  
  
Trixy: GO!!!  
  
And with that everone takes off except Hiei, who stands and watches Trixy run.   
  
Trixy is running a little faster than Hiei can and makes it back to the Hotel in 5 seconds.  
  
Hiei: *somewhat shocked look* *thinks*' I've only know one other girl who can run that fast.   
  
(I'll give ya three guesses who) Nah, it couldn't be.  
  
*2 minutes later*  
  
Yusuke: *out of breath* Wow, you're fast.  
  
Kuwabara: *out of breath* I think you're even faster than the shrimp.  
  
Trixy: *glares at him* Hiei is not a shrimp. I've known much shorter.  
  
Kuwabara: Ok, ok I'm sorry.  
  
Kurama: Anyone wanna do that again?  
  
Yusuke: No thanks, besides look it's starting to rain  
  
Trixy: Where's Hiei?  
  
Yusuke: Oh, don't worry about him, he'll be back soon.  
  
*they go up to room*  
  
Trixy: BOTAN *hugs Botan* How are ya?  
  
Botan: I'm fine but who are you? And how do you know me?  
  
Trixy: *stops hugging Botan* Uhhhhhh.....  
  
Kurama: She saw us fight last year. And she's our 5th memeber.  
  
Botan: Oh, ok. Welcome to the team.  
  
Trixy: Uhhh, thanks.  
  
Botan: We'll lets introduce you to our team. Let's see this is..........  
  
Trixy: Kayko(I look up the spelling on yuyuhakusho.com), Shizuru, Yukina, nice to see you all.  
  
Shizuru: It's nice to see you too, but how do you know us?  
  
Trixy: *nervous face* Uhh....oh and look there's Puu! *goes over and pets Puu* Hey, Puu.  
  
Shizuru: Now how do you know Yusuke's ridiculous excuse for his inner self?  
  
Trixy: Uhh...well......  
  
Puu: Amber, Amber!  
  
(Ok, ok I know Puu can't say anything but "Puu" but in my fanfic he can say some other words.)  
  
.  
  
Trixy: *REALLY nervous look*  
  
Botan: No, that's not Amber, Puu, it's Trixy.  
  
Puu: No Trixy. Amber, Amber.  
  
Botan: Silly little thing, it's been really hard on him ever since he lost......  
  
Trixy: Amber, I know.  
  
Botan: *surprised look* How do you know?  
  
Trixy: *nervous smile* Uhh.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: MAUHH a cliffie, I love cliffies! Don't you, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Hn, I don't love anything.  
  
Me: But you loved Amber.  
  
Hiei: No I didn't.  
  
Me: Yes you did.  
  
Hiei: No I didn't!  
  
Me: Yes you did!  
  
~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~  
  
Hiei: No I didn't!  
  
Me: Yes you did!!  
  
Hiei: I'll make you kiss Kuwabara.  
  
Me: Shushing now. So did ya like it? Pleaes reveiw, so I can continue.   
  
It's really easy, just press the little purple button. 


	3. Identity Revealed

Me: Hey, Sam here and I'm still tied in chair!  
  
Hiei: Yep!  
  
Me: So what cha going to do to me?   
  
Hiei: Oh yeah, I forgot.  
  
Me: Oh, no , Hiei, you can't go Kuwabara on me!!!  
  
Hiei: Quit it, I was just kidding!!  
  
Me: Oh, ok. So what ARE you going to do to me?  
  
Hiei: I haven't decided yet.  
  
Me: Well, HAVE you decided when you're going to untie me?  
  
Hiei: I'm going to give you a test.  
  
Me: Oh, really? What kind of test?  
  
Hiei: You'll see.  
  
Me: Ok and Hiei?   
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Me: Must I do the disclaimer?  
  
Hiei: Yes, or you will have to kiss Kuwab....  
  
Me: *really fast* Disclaimer: Idonotownyuyuhakusho there I said it.  
  
Hiei: *blinks*  
  
Me: What?  
  
Hiei: Say it so people can understand it.  
  
Me: Fine. I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trixy: Uhhhh.....I'm guessing it was Amber.  
  
Botan: Oh, well in that case, you're totally right.  
  
Trixy: hehe...ummmm...so tell me about Amber.  
  
Shizuru: Don't you already know?   
  
Trixy: *blinks* Huh?  
  
Shizuru: *stares at her hard* You know you look a lot like her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Opps looks like I forgot to explain what Trixy looks like.  
  
Hiei: Smart.  
  
Me: ^__^;  
  
Me: Anway Trixy looks a lot like Genkai's younger self. Only she has brown hair which, in   
  
Amber's case, turned black with blue falmes on the bottom. She wears blue jeans and a black   
  
spaghetti strap. When Amber is battling she has black pants with blue flames at the bottom a  
  
black shirt with blue flames at the bottom and tennis shoes with blue flames on the bottom.  
  
When Trixy is battling she wears the same thing only red.  
  
Hiei: Now, can we get on with the fic?  
  
Me: Resume.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trixy: Really?  
  
Shizuru: Hey, Trixy?  
  
Trixy: Yes?  
  
Shizuru: Can I talk to you for a second........*looks at other girls* ALONE!!  
  
Botan: Hey, Kayko and Yukina, it's such a lovely day, lets go take a strole.  
  
Yuinka: Sounds wonderful.  
  
Kayko: Yeah, lets go.  
  
*Botan, Kayko, and Yukina run out of room*  
  
Shizuru: Listen, I'm onto you.  
  
Trixy: What ever do you mean?  
  
Shizuru: Cut the bull, you're not Trixy.  
  
Trixy: *sighs* If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?  
  
Shizuru: Sure, what is it?  
  
Trixy: We'll I'm not who you think I am. I'm really...............  
  
~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Botan: *ears against the door* I can't hear anything.  
  
Kayko: Me either.  
  
Yukina: Umm...are you guys sure we should be doing this.  
  
Botan: Shush.  
  
Yusuke: What are you guys doing?  
  
(The guys had run out to find Hiei)  
  
Botan: Umm...nothing.  
  
Hiei: Why are you on the ground with your head against the door?  
  
Botan: *thinks* If Trixy is really Amber with can't let Hiei know.  
  
Hiei: What's the matter with you?  
  
Botan: Huh? Oh, nothing. Ummm...hey you guys wanna go for a walk?  
  
Yusuke: Oh, c'mon, Botan, we know you guys were listening to someone's conversation.  
  
*goes to open door*  
  
Botan: *blocks door* Wait, you guys can't go in there!!  
  
Hiei: Why not! *Hiei pushes Botan aside and opens door*  
  
Inside Trixy is glowing blue and Shizuru is staring at her mouth-open in shock. Trixy stops   
  
glowing and turns around.  
  
Kuwabara: Sis, what's wrong?  
  
Shizuru: *doesn't move* But it can't be it just can't be!!!  
  
Trixy: *eyes open REALLY wide* uhh..how much did you guys see?  
  
Yusuke: *confused* Umm...we saw you glowing and that's all. *smirks* What were you guys doing?  
  
Trixy: *angry face* YUSUKE URAMESHI, YOU PERVERT, WE WERE JUST TALKING!! *pulls out staff*  
  
Yusuke: *panics* I was just kidding, I didn't mean it....  
  
Trixy: *Starts walking towards him* Yuo're going to regret the day you were born...  
  
Yusuke: Oh c'mon, Trixy old buddy old pal, you wouldn't realy hurt me, would ya?  
  
Trixy: You wanna find out?  
  
Yusuke: Not really.  
  
Kurama: *shouts* THAT'S ENOUGH!!!  
  
*everyone stares at him, wide-eyed*  
  
Kurama: *blushes slightly* First off, Trixy?  
  
Shizuru: Don't you mean...  
  
Trixy: *panics* Shizuru, SHUT UP, SHUT UP,SHUT UP!!!  
  
Hiei: *thinks* They're hiding something and this time I shall not use the jagen to figure  
  
out what it is.   
  
Hiei: I need to talk to Trixy. *starts walking towards the door*  
  
Trixy: *panics* uhhh...oh ok. *follows him*  
  
*they leave*  
  
Yusuke: Shizuru what the heck is going on.  
  
Shizuru: I'll tell you but you can't tell Hiei, is that clear?  
  
Yusuke: Crystal.  
  
Shizuru: Ok, Trixy is Amber.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm working on the next chapter right NOW! 


	4. The Trouble Begins

Me: Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke: Wha? But that's not possible   
  
Shizuru: That's what I said and then I asked her to prove it.  
  
Yusuke: And?  
  
Shizuru: She did. She turn into Amber and just finnished when you guys walked it.  
  
Kurama: So that explains how she knows us all.  
  
Kuwabara: I still don't get it.  
  
Shizuru: No time to explain we gotta get Trixy I mean Amber away from Hiei before  
  
he finds out.  
  
Yusuke: Why, is that a bad thing?  
  
Shizuru: Yes, she doesn't want him to find out yet.  
  
Botan: Oh, boy we better hurry.  
  
*all run out of room*  
  
~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
Hiei: *pushes Trixy against tree* *is holding her shirt collar with the left hand and  
  
his katana up to her throat with the right* Listen, I know you're hiding something. I  
  
can tell it has something to do with your identity. Don't try to make something up. *his  
  
jagan eye starts glowing* Because I can tell if you're lying.  
  
Trixy: (oh what the hay, I'll just call her Amber)  
  
Amber: *panics* uhhhhh.....  
  
~~Meanwhile~~  
  
Kurama: I see them, hurry!!  
  
Yusuke: Right behind ya.  
  
*The gang sees Hiei threatening Amber*  
  
Kurama: HIEI, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Huh? *turns and looks at Kurama* darn *looks back at Amber* We're not done  
  
talking yet. *disappears*  
  
Amber: *blinks*  
  
Kurama: Amber, Amber!! You ok!!??  
  
(Little did he know that Hiei was listening from behind a tree)  
  
Hiei: *from behind tree* *thinks* AMBER!!! What is she doing here?? She's suppose to be dead!!!   
  
But wait,so that's how she knew us all. Fool, for thinking she could keep this a seceret from me.  
  
Amber: I'm just fine, Kurama. So I suppose you told them, Shizuru.  
  
Shizuru: You're not mad?  
  
Amber: No, I knew you would tell, but just don't tell Hiei.  
  
Yusuke: Why not?  
  
Amber: I don't want him to find out just yet. I want to suprise him and I wanted to do the same   
  
to you guys, but that's  
  
ok.  
  
Kurama: Ok, we won't tell, right guys.  
  
*everyone except Kurama, Amber, and Hiei whose's still listening from behind the tree*: Right!  
  
Amber: Thanks.  
  
Kurama: So how did you escape?  
  
Amber: I'll tell you when we get to the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: Well, Hiei, when are you gonna give me that test so I can get out of this stupid chair.  
  
Hiei: Not at the end of the chapter you fool.  
  
Me: Whatever, so anyway please review. Just click the little pretty purple button on the left   
  
at the bottom. 


	5. Hiei Knows

Me: Hiei, you heard them UNTIE ME!!!  
  
Hiei: No, I don't feel like it.  
  
Me: GRRR, Anyways, ummm and the winner of the vote is......*drumroll* Option No...1!And  
  
Hiei, it's spelled O-N-E!!!Thank you to all those who reviewed and Hiei, for gosh sake,   
  
you even heard the reviewers, LEMME GO!!!!  
  
Hiei: Sorry,no, ask me later. And I already know how to spell 1!  
  
Me: Riigghhtt, well I would like to make another toast to icecreamsandwiches4life, Hiana,   
  
Brit*Kit,and SwichBlade1 thanks for reviewing. And Hiei, there really wasn't a test, was there?  
  
Hiei: No, I was gonna give you a test for the heck of it, but I still wouldn't have untied you.   
  
Me: And I still don't own em.  
  
Hiei: Well obviously not.  
  
Me: I'll ask why later.  
  
Hiei: You do that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei: *comes out from behind tree* yes, why don't you tell us ALL!  
  
All: *turn* HIEI!!  
  
Hiei: Yes, and I know just who you are*looks at Amber*, Amber.  
  
Amber couldn't face Hiei. She didn't want to. She knew she couldn't look at him. It would  
  
only make her feel guilt for not telling him sooner. So she did the first that came to mind.  
  
Amber turned around, and ran as fast as she could. Hiei wasn't suprised by this and started   
  
running as well. (Reminder: Amber can run a little faster than Hiei) Eventhough she was a   
  
little faster, Hiei didn't have any trouble catching up to her.  
  
Hiei: *thinks* I know I can't out run her or I would just step right in front of her, I'll have  
  
to use the katana for this type of situation.  
  
Hiei ran up behind Amber and put his katana a little in front of her neck with his right hand   
  
held her shirt collar with the left (sound familiar?)and slowly slowed down both of their   
  
paces. Amber, who caught on to his plan right away, knew that she couldn't escape. So, she   
  
slowed down. She hated the thought of having to face him, because she wasn't ready to,  
  
but it was going to happen sooner or later. Luckily, Hiei soon replaced his katana with his   
  
right arm and wraped his left around her neck as well.  
  
Amber: *thinks* Stupid move, Hiei. I have a plan.  
  
Amber quickened her pace a little and "tripped" over a rock. This sent both Hiei and Amber   
  
flying through the air and onto the ground. They were right by a hill so when they landed they   
  
started rolling down the hill and when they finally stoped they were both exteremly dizzy.  
  
*Botan, Shizuru, Kurama, Yukina, Yusuke, and Kuwabara run up to them*  
  
Botan: OMG! Are you two alright?!  
  
*Amber and Hiei stand up but are both too dizzy to walk strait and end up running into  
  
eachother and bashing skulls, knocking the both of them unconcious*  
  
When Hiei woke, he was in his bed by the windowsill. He also noticed a note on the bed were  
  
Amber was suppose to be resting, it read:  
  
Dear Hiei,  
  
I figured you would be the first to find this so here goes. I went for a walk, and I'll be back  
  
whenever I decide to come back. DON'T come looking for me, or else.  
  
Amber  
  
Kurama: *walks in* Oh, I see you are awake, Hiei. Hey, wait, where's Amber?  
  
Hiei: *hands Kurama the note*  
  
Kurama: *reads it* When do you think she will be back?  
  
Hiei: *looks outside* Knowing her, never.  
  
Kurama: *looks at Hiei in shock* NEVER!!  
  
Hiei: *still looking outside* I could tell by the look in her eyes when she found out that I  
  
knew who she really was, that she wasn't, still isn't, and probably never wants to talk.   
  
But that's too bad because I want to, now.  
  
Kurama: So, what are you going to do?  
  
Hiei: Go look for her.  
  
And Hiei was gone before Kurama could protest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: I'm sorry the chapters are getting so short, I'll try to make them longer.  
  
Hiei: Aren't you gonna ask why it was so obvious that you don't own us?  
  
Me: Later, anyway WHEN ARE YOU GONNA LEMME OUT OF THIS CHAIR!!!  
  
Hiei: Still haven't decided yet.  
  
Me: Well, you better hurry because someone will relize somethings wrong since I haven't left  
  
this room since we started this whole thing. (I've actually left my room)  
  
Hiei: Hn, I guess you're right. *evil smirk* So I better do what I was planning very soon.  
  
Me Oh, no. PLEASE HURRY AND REVIEW BEFORE HIEI DOES SOMETHING HIEI-LIKE. Just click the little   
  
purple button. AHHH HIEI WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!!! PLEASE HURRY REVIEWERS!! 


End file.
